nyankoifandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ilmastointi/Archive 1
This is an archive page. If you want to tell me something do it on my current talk page ---- Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Neko from Nyan Koi page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 08:14, May 14, 2013 (UTC) um, you might want to change the picture in Music: Nyanderful. It says Nyan Koi, not the song's title. Miyanlove (talk) 02:47, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Text editing code About the text editing code, for your info, I did my texts from Ms Word first and later copy and paste them to wikia. That's why there are a lot of text editing codes. Apologized for your inconvenience though, I'll try to lessen them as possible. Miyanlove (talk) 14:20, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Re: Question V2 The kanji words were the title of the songs. If you're thinking that they were unnecessary, you're welcome to change it. Nice changes on the background and colour template, really pops out. Names I need your opinion / suggestion / thought on the character names. When writing the text, should I use their first name or family name? There are some inconsistencies in using their names throughout the wikia. eg, use Kaede or Mizuno? In both anime and manga, Junpei calls her by family name, but Nagi and her friends uses Kaede. Help me with this please. Miyanlove (talk) 06:57, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Check this out http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2010-03-17/japanese-comic-ranking-march-8-14 Nyan Koi! comic ranking in 2010 by Oricon. It was four years ago, but might worth checking on it. Miyanlove (talk) 02:54, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Broken link and something else The link to Junpei's page at the mainpage is broken. Also, can you create a head title picture / wordmark for the wiki? (the current one is soooo default-looking) That might makes it much more easier to attract new viewers / contributers. just asking. Will you use the Special:Promote feature — which is only available to administrators? Miyanlove (talk) 01:55, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Promote... Thanks. It is a sad / truth / harsh reality that both Nyan Koi anime & manga is not ongoing. By the way, I got message from the Community Development Team offering to liven up this wiki. So as an admin, what do you think? We don't know for sure when / if there are 2nd season, but nothing wrong with promoting this wiki to wider perception. Maybe if more people watch, more people will request for the author (Mr. Sato Fujiwara) to complete Nyan Koi? Hopefully. Miyanlove (talk) 01:02, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Promote 2nd Well you know about the Community Development Team right? http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Community_Development_Team They could help us to create a better watermark for Nyan Koi for example. *Optimize wiki front pages *Design cool skins and logos *Make wikis organized and easier to navigate *Help with content creation *Improve wikis' chances of catching Google traffic Why don't you check them out first, see what you think of. The rules and conditions are at their request page. Miyanlove (talk) 13:19, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Re: Song name and among other things *About the name, maybe just use the romanized version of it? (Nyanderful! ) My logic, since this wiki is mainly for the English reader, and not all people could read the Japanese kanji as a matter of fact, without looking up for online dictionary,hehe. *Since I have a calico cat, as you can see from my profile pic, I thought it might be interesting if I put some facts about calico in Tama (since he is a rare male calico). and the links really directly links to the sources where I get them from, except the Anime News Network link. Have you clicked them? However, if as you said, they were unecessary, you're welcome to edit it. It's just that Tama's page was lacking in information text. *I've checked Inazuma Eleven's wiki. WOW! It is really detailed and I'm not sure if Nyan Koi could achieve to that point. hmm... **For the gallery, I think that's a nice idea. Why don't you put a photo gallery tab first and I'll do the moving later? or if you would rather to do it yourself, thanks for your time, :-) Miyanlove (talk) 14:46, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Have you check the community development team? will you share your thoughts on asking for their help? I know Nyan Koi is currently not on-going, but nothing wrong with trying to improve this wiki. Miyanlove (talk) 14:50, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Nice gallery you've added there. Thumbs UP! but what do you mean by as long as they are pertinent? Miyanlove (talk) 14:46, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Oh, thanks for the detailed explanation. I just think that pertinent is such a big word. No worries though. Miyanlove (talk) 08:17, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Um, maybe just use relevant to the character/topic? check this example: http://natsumeyuujinchou.wikia.com/wiki/Reiko_Natsume/Gallery Miyanlove (talk) 08:35, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Nice galleries you put there. May I make a suggestion? If you want to use the pic of Junpei staring at the mirror at all galleries, why not delete the same pic in Junpei's gallery? Miyanlove (talk) 15:17, June 19, 2013 (UTC) might some misunderstanding here. what I meant was the template pic doubled with the pic in junpei's gallery. But they were nice, I won't change the pic. Miyanlove (talk) 15:46, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Template:infobox album something wrong with the music template infobox album, it's not showing the information it supposed to be. Miyanlove (talk) 16:03, June 19, 2013 (UTC)